


Sweet

by foerfall



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foerfall/pseuds/foerfall





	Sweet

“Oh, sweet boy,” Tavin growled. “I am going to take you _apart_.”

Griffon sobbed.

—-

There’s a point at which you stop wondering what’s going to happen, and let yourself be swept away. Griffon had reached that point.

There’s a point at which you

There’s a point

—-

Justus had always been her protector.

Justus arched an eyebrow.

—-

“Hey sis,” Tavin called from the other side of the room. And something snapped.

”STOP CALLING ME THAT!” A scream tore from her throat. Unexpected. Unintended. Unplanned.

Her brothers stared at her. Tavin schocked, then confused in quick succession. Justus shocked, then, concerned, just as quickly.

She stared at them. Open. Broken. Her eyes welled with tears, with shame and rage and embarrassment. God, she’d fucked this up so badly.

Tavin, carefully: “Is there anything...else...we should avoid calling you?”

Dusty sagged. “Yeah,” she croaked, her voice breaking. “Kind of...kind of a lot, actually.

”I’m...I’m not a girl.”

——

“Tavin and I are going to get some beer.”

”We’re what?”

”We’re _going_ to get some _beer,”_ Griffon repeated firmly.

”Right,” Tavin said. “Sure. I’m on my way.”

They walked down the hallway. Tavin broke the silence as they exited the elevator.

“How long have you known?”

Griffon gently dodged the question, hoping he wouldn’t notice. ”You mean, when she told me?”

”Sure,” Tavin said mildly. “That, too.”

He should have known better than to think Tavin wouldn’t notice his gentle deflection. The man was a goofball, but he paid attention.

”She told me...they told me...over thanksgiving,” Griffon said. 

Tavin waited.

Griffon’s face was creased with concern. How much of this was his story to tell? “But I’ve known...for a couple years, I think.”

A flicker of surprise. “Years?”

”Yeah,” the younger man said. “I think...I think I figured it out the same time—the same way— she did. A little bit at a time, over years.

Tavin deflated. “God, years? I missed it for years?”

A gentle wave of relief washed over Griffon as he looked at his older brother. He was upset, certainly, but not at him. And, more importantly, not at Dusty.

”I don’t think they even really knew for sure until a couple months ago,” Griffon said. “Honestly, I—I might have put it together before they did. She did. They did. Just...little things.”

They checked out.

”Let’s have a beer,” Griffon suggested. “Give Dusty and Justus..a little more time.” Tavin nodded.

—-

Justus immediately swept Dusty up into a bear hug. “God,” he said, “fuck. I really fucked that up, didn’t I.”

Dusty tried to protest.

”I gave this whole big speech about how I was always there for you, and wouldn’t shut up about how you would always be my baby sister. Jesus, Dusty. I’m sorry.”

His baby sister—baby sibling—buried their head in his chest, and he rested his chin on her head.

”You didn’t know,” she murmured into his chest.

“‘I’ve got you, baby sib,” he murmured.


End file.
